Love Fades, Ours Won't
by Aethelflaed17
Summary: A much needed conversation between Rose and Dimitri after the dust settles.
1. Chapter 1

"Love Fades, Ours Won't."

Summary: Rose finally tells Dimitri how she felt in his days post-restoration. "Just because I've forgiven you, it doesn't mean I stopped hurting." Takes place after the coronation.

Rose was awake and staring out across the courtyard of the queen's compound. Being a royal guardian had its perks, one of which was a nicer apartment and living in the quieter part of court. This however didn't help. Every sound was deafening.

"One year, it's been a year Rose," she muttered. One year since that day in the church, one year since Dimitri said the words that still shook Rose to her core. That day had hurt more than the day she had first seen him with red rimmed eyes. Killing him had been easier than hearing those words, which was pretty screwed up the more Rose thought about it. Then again, she had just been trying to do the right thing.

She groaned in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a year, she _should _be over it. This wasn't her. Rosemarie Hathaway didn't mope around, she didn't lose sleep over the past, and, most importantly, she knew Dimitri loved her. They had talked about it, they had gotten back together, they were living together for crying out loud. He had already talked about wanting to marry her, and yet…. Everything was going well with Lissa, Jill was safe, more than safe if Sydney's reports were anything to go by.

"Roza?"

The dhampir turned to acknowledge the half dressed Russian god in their living room.

"Can't sleep," she gave by way of explanation.

"It's the fourth day in a row my love," Dimitri murmured as he came and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

Rose turned and looked up at Dimitri, "about everything. Life hasn't exactly been normal for me, even for a dhampir, not since the car accident all those years ago. The worst of it though," she plunged ahead, "the worst happened here, a year ago. I didn't do anything to cause the accident, I couldn't fight the compulsion that sent Lissa and I running, I couldn't save you in the cave...but I could save you after."

"Roza…" Dimitri's eyes tightened in pain from the memories and betrayal. "I thought...you said you had forgiven me."

Rose blinked slowly and took Dimitri's hands in hers. "Just because I've forgiven you, it doesn't mean I stopped hurting."

"Then tell me, talk to me." He led Rose to the couch and waited as the clock ticked by. He wouldn't rush her. She'd saved him. He'd given all the credit to Lissa at first, hiding behind her like a coward, using her to drive a stake through Lissa and Rose's friendship, all so he wouldn't have to face his own failures and share his demons.

She took a shaky breath in, "Dimitri, Lissa never apologized, and I didn't expect her to. You apologized, so many times. I love you, we are fine, I just don't think I ever told you how much it hurt. I have died twice, but nothing compares to the three deaths of my heart. First, when I lost you in the cave. Second, when I drove the stake into your heart. Third, when you tried to push me away. It's the anniversary of that third death."

Dimitri brushed a lock of hair behind Rose's ear. "If I could take those words back…"

"No, we can't change what happened. Everything worked out for the best after all; hell, my dad hasn't even killed you yet. That right there is a miracle. I just...I wish things had been different."

Rose cupped Dimitri's face in her hand and wiped his tears away as her own flowed freely. "I guess now that there's been enough downtime the feelings have finally started to heal rather than be bottled up."

"Being a fugitive, taking down a murderer, and surviving a near fatal bullet wound followed by losing another person you love can do that Roza," her lover admitted.

_I miss Jill, _Rose thought. Dimitri wasn't doing his 'zen master' bs that Rose had come to expect. He was just being honest. If it were Rose talking, there would have been more profanity. "Yeah, well, it blows. I just need to talk and I need to say," Rose took a deep breath, "Love may fade Dimitri, but ours won't."

"No Roza, it won't."


	2. Chapter 2: A Father's Love

Note: I am still trying to find the box that my books are packed in :|. Any inaccuracies will be fixed as soon as I finish unpacking.

Abe's perspective when he picked Rosa off the road in Russia

This is why I hadn't gotten involved in her life, why I had watched from a distance. The idea of my little girl, born to serve, born to put my race first, hurting, barely alive...it was enough to rattle even Zmey, the serpent.

Years of dealing with wounded beings, often by my own hand, should have prepared me for this, but this wasn't some business associate or rival. This was my little girl, bruised, dazed, bloody, and alive. She whimpered _his _name, a name which was as bitter as blasphemy in the mouth of a priest even as she brushed off the alchemist's attentions. I ignored her protestations; nothing was going to prevent me from getting my little girl safely home.

If only I could kill the bastard...but Rosemarie had done that already. Drugged, injured, and victorious. She reminded me so much of her mother, but I doubt even Janine would have survived. Rose was truly trained by the best, and then hunted by him.

I barely let her out of my sight. I could have told her who I was at any time, but I lacked the bullheaded forthrightness of my daughter. I had thought that staying away from her would keep her safe, but I had forgotten one key detail. I was half of her.

Seeing her off on the plane back to America, back to an uncertain future, I knew one thing. I hadn't stayed out of her life for her safety, I had stayed out of her life for mine. Because now, now that I had met my little girl, I was going to stay in her life forever, no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Not many things could have prepared him for meeting Rosemarie for the first time. Sure, he had seen photos, but that was more for insurance. If someone discovered his connection to the young dhampir, well, Abe would not take that lightly. He would be obligated to do something; business was business after all.

Very few knew of his connection to the young one. The queen, Janine's old moroi charges...none of whom would deal with Abe's less than above the board businesses. Still, Abe was a shrewd man; he knew better than to be ignorant of a possible asset, or liability.

Still, seeing his eyes staring back at him from the face of a rather stubborn young woman was a surreal experience. She was cantankerous, sarcastic, unforthcoming, and all and all unpleasant. Abe was doomed.

Upon reflection he considered that he was feeling how many new fathers felt, only 18 years after the fact. That young woman was headstrong and the best fighter he had ever seen. If she chooses not to be a guardian, I can offer her a place among my staff, he thought.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that he learned the secret to his daughter, the way to get her to do anything he wanted. When it came to her own safety, she didn't trust those giving orders and ignored them. When it came to the safety and well being of others however, well, that was her weakness.

All it took was getting rid of one spineless Moroi, one who looked at his precious girl like a blood whore and was treating her new friend in the same way. One Moroi, one deal, and his savaşçı (a nickname that had come unbidden) left town, back to apparent safety.

It only took a day or two for Abe to realize that when making an agreement with Rose, he had to be VERY specific. Technically he had never told her where she had to go when she left, and Rose had decided to go on a strigoi killing spree.

When she vanished, he knew fear. When he found her, he truly knew relief and murderous anger. When he wrapped his scarf around her neck and sent Rose back to his mother, he truly knew cowardice. He could have told her, but instead he gave her his prized possession, a way to protect his little girl, a way to help her heal and to allow him to be with her.

Yes, nothing could prepare Zmey for the first time he met Rose. Before, he was a businessman, after, he was a father.


End file.
